Sneak peek to 'The Twilight's Fallen'
by ninja-of-twilight
Summary: Aurora's trying to fight off her demon before it kills the people she loves the most. AxelxOcxDemyx Demyx is oneside. RikuxOcxZexion in Chapter 2. Coming up soon. Rated for bad words! .:On Hold:.


_I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1-2 , its cast, & the song 'Devil Inside'. That goes to Utada Hikaru. But I do own my Oc: Aurora. This is a AxelxOc fanfic. And a hint of DemyxxOc and Zexionxoc. (Two oc's. But the ZxOc is a small hint two the 'may be' next sneak peek.) This is my first story/sneak peek online. So please be nice._

_A/N: Sorry if the story looks off. But I'm treing to get it right. ^_^; & I'm thinking of changing the rating because the way I put bad 'words' in here. lol _

_**NOT: Don't sue me, please. -sites in dark corner crying-**_

_**Aurora: Yes, please don't. As it is, I GOING WITHOUT FOOD! T.T**_

_**NOT: Like she said. T.T**_

_**Axel: Get on with the story. -_-;**_

_**Aurora: WTF! O.O AXEL! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**_

_**Axel: The same way I always do. O.o**_

_**Riku: Leave the girls alone Axel. -_-;**_

_**NOT: RIKU! -jumps up & hugs him- SAVE ME!**_

_**Axel: O.O**_

_**Aurora: O.o**_

_**Riku: -_-' You had sugar, huh?**_

_**NOT: Yes. Sorry. T.T ………………CAKE! ^o^ Lol**_

_**Aurora: On with the story. T.T **__**'Save us, please.' **_**-ducks as objects are thrown at her by NOT-**

_(Thoughts are in italic.)_

_**(Demons thoughts are in bold italic.)**_

**Aurora's Demon**

'_Man, why can't I sleep. It's not my sister snoring I can tell you that.' _Sitting up in my bed. I try to figure out why I can't get much sleep. Spotting the bright light that was coming from the window. I got up to see what it was. Looking out in to the sky to see the **full moon**. "Shit. **It's** waking up. I need to get out of here." I didn't need **it **to make a mess of Merlin's house.

Looking up at the full moon as I walk to the Beiley. I could sense I was not the only one out here in Radiant Garden tonight. "Who's there?!" I shouted. To loud if you ask me. Because my sister will be up soon. " Well hello to you to, Angel." someone said. As a hooded figure seeped out of the shadows. Pulling down their hood. His spiky fire red hair, peridot eyes, and his twin purple reverse teardrop shaped markings under each eye (one per eye). Gave him the look of a wild fighter. '_Like that of flames.' _"I'm no angel, Axel." I said sadly.

_Everybody wants me to be their angel _

_Everybody wants something they can cradle _

_Ooooooohh _

_They don't know I burn _

_T__hey don't know I burn _

_They don't know I burn _

_They don't know I burn_

"To say I'm a angel. Is to say you have a heart." I said. The look he gave me said_ I-said-the-wrong-thing. _But right now was not a good time. '_The moon. I feel you, demon. But you can't do it now.' _**It **was coming one way or a another. & if **it **comes out now…I would have to kill myself. To rid the worlds of **it**.

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it) __Inside _

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it) __Inside of me _

_Devil (or something like it)Inside_

_Maybe there's a devil _

_Somewhere really deep inside me _

He looked so mad at me. Or was it the thing I said. I could not tell. But I could not let no one get hurt this time. "You know that it's true, Aurora! We…nobodies do have hearts." Axel shouted. But his voice got smaller as he talked. He looked serious tonight for some reason. '_Something must be going on.' _"What are you doing here?" "I…came to say…to say…good bye." '_The look in his eyes. How many times I've seen that look. The look that says I'm-leaving-you.'_

_Devil ... inside of me _

_Jealous angel ... deep inside me_

_You don't know 'cause you're too busy reading labels_

_You're missing all the action underneath my table _

I turned my back to him. Not wanting to hear no more of what he was going to say. So, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Where was I going? Not sure. But I had to leave. _'Why? Why are you leavening?' _I knew why. But I could not lose him too. Not now. Not like I lost **him**. _'Demyx…' _I didn't want to lose him too. _'Am I jealous of Sora & Roxas? Because he's doing this for them? Or is it the fact that no one knows the powers that I hold?' _

_I'm waiting for my turn_

_I'm waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn _

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) __Inside _

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) _

_Inside of me _

It was that the only place to go to now. The Dark Depths. _'Nice. And look a friend.' _Looking up threw watery eyes at a heartless. _'Maybe it's my lucky day.' _With a flash of grayish white light in both of my hands. Loveless in my right and Devoted in my left. My keyblades. The only things that I could trust now. _'If your coming, COME OUT NOW!' _"RELEASE THE DEMON WITHIN!" Tears running down my face from my once hazel now blood red eyes, white wings spreading out of my back, & my once long dishwater blonde now golden blonde hair waved down my back as I run to fight the heartless.

_Devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a_

_Devil somewhere really deep inside me _

_Devil ... inside of me_

_Jealous angel deep inside me_

It took no time to kill it. But I could not stop. **It **wanted more. But there was no more Heartless or Nobodies here. _**'Wait! Some things coming.' **__'Hold on that's… AXEL! No, stay back. Please, stay back.' _I tried to tell him. But all that came out was tares & **"Come on hot stuff. If you want her, you'll have to fight for her."**

_OoooooohH_

_Ooooooh_

_hooooo _

_Until they make it burn_

_This is how I burn_

He looked at me like I was insane. '_Axel, please run.' _I tried to tell him but my demon had other thoughts. **"Oh your pleas aren't going to be heard, my girl. And you, hot stuff. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" It **said to Axel and me."Aurora, what is wrong with you?" That was all he asked as** it** jumped with _MY__KEYBLADES _in **it's **hands at him. I had to stop **it**. But how? _'What is the one thing that makes you fight so much?'__ 'Demyx…you asked me that before you left…' _

_**Flashback:**_

**(Outside in Traverse Town)**

"Aurora, tell me one thing." Demyx said. With that all so stupid but cute smile on his face.

"What is it, Demyx?" I asked. With my smile on.

"What is the one thing that makes you fight so much?" He asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOT: Ok, I'm going to be lazy. -_-; And end it here…hmmm…Shit I can't the song is not done. T.T**

**Axel: Shut up, Philicia. -_- AND WHY IS DEMYX IN THIS?!**

**Riku: Better yet. Why did she put 'It took no time to kill it.' and not a fighting seen?**

**Aurora: -slaps hand over Axel's mouth- DO NOT SAY THAT NAME! Or do you want to end up like Sexman... or was it's name…hmmm.. -thinks about it for along time- Nope. I think that's it's name. ^_^ And Demyx was the one that I seen before you. -_-;**

**NOT (Now is Philicia): Ow that's got to hurt. ^0^ …hmmm….. Hold on what happen to Mansex (lol AKA: Xemnas) -thinks- What did I do?**

**Riku: Are you going to answer me?**

***a black portal appears* Philicia & Aurora: And who can this be? *Xigbar steps out* Hi it's Xigbar. YAY!**

**Xigbar: What's up? Though that would be Xemnas. Lol**

**Philicia: Now that's a good one. Lol ^0^ Now I remember. I put him on Pluto. Lol**

**Axel & Riku: What the hell are you doing here, Xigbar?**

**Aurora: Holy shit. They're doing the twin thing too. ^0^ lol**

**Xigbar: I was told to be here.**

**Axel, Aurora, Philicia, & Riku: WHAT?! O.O**

**Xigbar: Yes. By…….Zexion.**

**-the song 'Only the good die young' plays- Philicia: Oh, that's me. Sorry. ^_^; ha-ha "Hello?" "Where's Ember****, I thought we were going to the movies?" ****"Oh hi Zexion. Why do you care? The last time I checked she was not talking to you." "If THAT boy is there I'm going to kill him." -blinks ****twice****- "What are you? Her mom? Her boyfriend? You are nether! OK?! BYE! -hangs up and rubs the back of my head- Ha-ha, sorry about that. **

**Riku and Aurora: O.o**

**Axel: Philicia's got it bad. Lol ^0^**

**Philicia: Tell me about it. Why do I always have to speak for her. T.T And as for your question, Riku. I tried to write a fight seen but it did not look so good.**

**Aurora: Believe me. You would not think it. But I think she killed me in it. V.V**

**A girl at my door: She did.**

**Philicia and Aurora: O.O When did you just pop up in here?**

**The girl at my door: Let me see. When you where talking to a guy on your cell. : 3**

**Axel and Riku: Who's she? O.o**

**Philicia: Axel, Riku. This is a good friend of mine. Her name is ****Serenity. Serenity you know the guys, right?**

**Serenity: Yep.**

**Axel and Riku: WTF! O.O**

**Aurora: There they go again. ^.^;**

**Philicia: Now back to the all so shity story of mine. ^_^;**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you ask?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face. "The way you & your twin sister fight. You two look like your fighting for something worth while." he said looking at the crescent moon. "Hmmm…now that you say that. I do believe we do. I have to say…I fight… no. We fight to protect all of the people that are precious to us." I said with a big smile on my face. The look on Demyx was priceless. "Demyx…your face… it's so…FUNNY!" I said while laughing. It took me a long time to stop. But the look on his face after, made me stop. "Thank you, Aurora…you helped me out a lot." Demyx said as he got up and started to walk away. "See ya, Demyx!" I said with a smile. As a black portal appears in front of him, he turned around with a sad smile on and said in a whisper so low I could hardly hear him say "No, Aurora. This is the last time we'll see each other." But as he left I could not miss the two things on the ground where the portal closed. Getting up to look at them I see a wet place on the ground. _'Demyx…' _I thought sadly. Then looking to the stuff, seeing two key chains. One that looked like two hearts linked together: one white and the other black with a silver and gold ring that holding them in place. _'Devoted… but that keychain was lost a long time ago.' _

_**End of Flashback:**_

'_Stop, __please stop…I can't take it no more.' __**'Why? So he can leave you like the other one did? So you can be left alone all over again?'**_ _'I will lose another loved one. But that is what he chooses. I can live through the sadness and __tears. __He's doing this for his __precious person.__ So…' _For some reason I felt so strong all of a sudden. _'I'll will do this for him!'_ Pulling my right arm up to my chest then the other. With so much strength I force them down as a dark white light took over my right hand. And with that my demon was gone. Holding in that hand was one of the key chains I never use. (Never say never. Lol)

_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it) _

_Inside Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it) _

_Inside of me _

_**Flashback:**_

Looking to the other one. It had three feathers: one bark and light shades of red, another one white and silver, and the last one was bark and light shades of blue. _'What's with this keychain?' _

_**End of Flashback:**_

A strong bright black and white light in gulped my body as my wings closed up over it. Looking at Axel as they closed, I could see him putting his hand over his eyes so he would not get blinded by the light. (Blinded by the light. Lol Old song. -_-') "Axel, I'm so sorry." I said in a sad tone. "Aurora. What are you doing?! AURORA!!!" Axel called. But I ignored him. "Now I know why Demyx gave me that keychain. To protect all… I must go. Ember, see you later. Axel, I love…" I said as the world went black.

_Devil (or something like it)inside _

_Maybe there's a devil _

_Somewhere really deep inside me _

_Devil ... inside of me _

_Jealous angel ... deep inside me _

'_you………That __keyblade…It dose not have a name……What's that?' _All I can was black. Looking up there was a guy standing in front of me. "Is that you, Axel?" I asked in surprised. He had the same trench coat like all the other Organization members. The guy looked up to me as I reached out to him. "Ouch. That hurts, Aurora." the guy said in a familiar voice. "Demyx is that you?" I said as my eyes teared up. "The one and only, Hotspur. You know, you're very hard to find." He as if it was a ever day thing to see a die guy 'that mite I say looks very good right now' talking to me. "Demyx you're alive!" I said as I ran up to him and throw my arms around his neck. "But how can that be? Sora killed you….Am I die?" I said into his neck. "All I can tell you is : One, the name of that keyblade that you used is 'Cries of fallen angels'. Two, I was killed by the kid. And three, we'll get through this."

**Axel: What ****were**** you going to say, Aurora?**

**Aurora: No-nothing. O///////////O**

**Philicia: Aw.. Well hey. ^_^ To say the least. I'll put my oc's keyblades on my profile, k? I like to draw and all so I hope you like them. ^_^**

**Serenity: Is this the end? O.o**

**Aurora: Nope if the readers like this one, ask to read the next sneak peek, ok? ^////^ Hey, did I just die? O.O**

**Xigbar: Sneak peek? O.o …. YOU KILLED AURORA!? 0.0**

**Philicia: Yes and no. I'm thinking about ****writing**** a full story about the twins, Aurora and Ember. I think I'll name it 'The Twilight's Fallen.' But the thing about it is who's the star? Aurora or Ember? It's hard to write with two stars. T.T And Serenity's not helping. ;P And I did not kill you, Aurora. You killed your demon and went in to a deep sleep. **

**Serenity: And why not?! **

**Aurora: Not sure. She keep telling us that you're life will make a good story all on it's on. -_-; …. So that's why I blacked out.**

**Serenity: Oh.**

**Xigbar: Oh yeah. Where's Ember?**

**?: Right here. -someone says behind Axel-**

**Axel: HOLY SHIZNIT. 0.0**

**Ember: Now that was fun. Lol**

**Aurora: How did you get him to say shiznit? Lol**

**Philicia: Yes. Tell! Oh yeah. Where's the 'you know what'? - holds out hands- ^_^**

**Ember: My freezing hell of a ice cold hands. :3 Oh, here. -hands Philicia the Sesshomaru plushy- You know it's cold out there, right?**

**Serenity and Aurora: lol Now that's funny. **

**Philicia: Yes. Me know. V.V Me thank you and wove you. Oh yeah. Zexion called saying something about the movies.**

**Ember: He did?**

**-Philicia and Ember go in to talking about Zexion-**

**Aurora: Well, I guess I'll say it. Review so Philicia can tell if anyone likes to hear more about us and the nutty things she puts us threw.**

**Philicia: Hey! That's not nice! -_-**

**Axel: Yes, please ****review. ~.~ **_**'Or we're all going to DIE!'**_

**Riku: What he said.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
